


I Loved You First

by winterschild



Series: IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Timestamp, from various points in their relationship, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild
Summary: Inspired by @incorrectLarry on Twitter:Louis: I was attracted to you first.Harry: Well, I confessed first.Louis: I asked you out first.Harry: Well, I said I love you firstLouis: [Gets down on one knee] I proposed firstHarry: Wait WHATOrAn AU about the firsts in Harry and Louis' relationshipTitle from "Loved You First" by One Direction
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789846
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“And happy birthday to you, sir,” the waiter shouted, setting the ice cream sundae down in front of Harry. He was still blushing from the birthday song they had just sung to him in the middle of the pub, but Harry didn’t expect anything less. This pub was owned by his best friend Niall, and he frequented the establishment enough to be considered a regular.

His table cheered, Niall sitting across from him, with Liam on his right and Zayn on the end. Harry felt happy to celebrate his 25th birthday with his best mates. What made it all the better was the beautiful man directly next to him.

Harry turned to look at Louis, his boyfriend of eight years, who was smiling that gorgeous smile of his. His bright, ocean eyes were sparkling in the low pub lights, being brought out by the crème jumper Harry had bought him just a few months ago for his birthday.

“Happy birthday, sun,” Louis exclaimed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Another year older! Before you know it, you’ll be thirty.”

Harry groaned, “Please don’t remind me, Lou. I’m slowly running out of time to consider the inevitability of death.”

“If it makes it any better, H, Louis is right there with you,” Niall pointed out. “You’ll probably die within hours of each other.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” cooed Louis. Harry slapped away the hand that pinched his cheek.

Zayn was next to butt in, “God, I sure hope so. I don’t know how I’d deal with either of you twats if you didn’t have each other. You’re disgusting.”

“I think you meant to say disgustingly cute,” Harry suggested, shooting finger guns at Zayn cheekily. Harry winked.

“I said what I said.” This garnered a laugh from the entire table, but something told Harry it wasn’t a joke. He was okay with that.

“You know lads,” Harry began, tearing up slightly. “I’m just so grateful that we managed to stay friends all these years. Thank you for that. There’s nothing I’d want more in this moment.”

Liam laughed sweetly. “Aw, Haz, we’re happy we’re here too.”

“Yeah,” Niall conceded. “Being around you lads makes me feel like I’m young again. Feels like just yesterday Louis was confessing his feelings to ya for the first time, H.”

The lot laughed, agreement flooding the table again. Harry joked, “Yeah, me too. Just as long as we all agree I was the one who made the first move.” Everyone was laughing, except Louis.

“Hold on, H. What the fuck are you on about?” 

Harry turned to face Louis. “What? It’s true. I did everything first.”

“Now, that’s just utter bullshit,” Louis argued insistently.

“How is that bullshit, Lou?” He swivelled in his chair to face his boyfriend completely, his sundae forgotten.

Zayn grumbled, “Jesus, Niall. What the fuck did you just start?” He brought his head into his hands to palm his eyes.

“I just think,” Louis started, looking over the table at his best friends. “I just think we can all agree that it all started with me. I mean, I was attracted to you first.”

~ 10 years ago; Grade 9

Louis stood in the courtyard with Niall, scoping it out to see how everyone had changed over the break. After all, everyone was 15 now, passing the threshold of pre-puberty. His blonde best friend had made note to point out all the girls whose chest had finally begun to fill in. Too bad it was over the break that Louis confirmed that he was very obviously not into women. Instead, he was checking out how much the boys had changed—who was growing facial hair and whose testicles had finally descended?

“Hey, Lou,” Niall started, smacking his best friend’s shoulder. Once he grasped Louis’ attention, he pointed across the lawn to a boy. “New meat, I'd assume?” And Niall would assume right.

The boy wasn’t like anyone Louis had seen before. He stood about Louis’ height, clad in the school polo and a pair of khakis. He was ingrained in his schedule, but it didn't stop Louis from noticing the cherub-like cheeks, the big doe eyes, or the pouty lips. If Louis hadn't experienced his sexual awakening over the summer holiday, he definitely would’ve had one at this moment.

“Fuck, Nialler,” Louis muttered.

“What?”

“Is this what love at first sight feels like?”

Niall snorted, eyes roaming back over the courtyard. “You literally know nothing about him, Tommo.”

Louis stared dreamily, letting out a sigh. “I don't think I need to, Horan.”

“Yeah, okay mate. Take that up with him first. Or at least become mates with the bloke first.”

Louis' eyes widen before he turned towards Niall with a cheeky smile. “You're a genius, Horan,” Louis exclaimed excitedly. 

Niall’s eyebrows raised, “I am?”

“Yeah! Come on!” And Louis was gripping Niall’s cuff sleeve, pulling him along to the other side of the courtyard where the boy was. The Doncaster native only slowed when they found themselves within 10 metres of the boy.

Now, Louis was able to get a truly good look at the boy, who’s chocolate curls were flopping over his eyes. The boy looked up, meeting Louis’ eyes with his forest green ones—wow. The boy smiled and dimples popped out; Louis decided he got more perfect.

Louis was about to reach out, but the wind picked up, and the paper in the boy’s hand got carried with it. As if fate had decided to play a game, the paper didn't go very far, sticking itself to Louis’ face with a smack.

“Oops!” The angelic voice in front of him fumbled. Louis smiled, endeared, removing the paper from his face. He held it tightly in his hands, sneaking a glance at the name on the top: Harry Edward Styles.

Louis looked up. “Hi.” The boy blushed and Louis’ heart soared. “I'm Louis Tomlinson; this is Niall Horan. You look new and I figured you could use some friends.”

Harry beamed, “I would love that, yes! I hate being the new kid. It's always a little hard for me to reach out to new people.”

“Well,” Louis smiled brightly, “Harry Edward Styles, looks like you just met your two new best mates.”

“Can't wait, Louis Tomlinson.” Fuck, Louis was screwed.

~End of Flashback

“Oh, come on, Lou!” Harry was looking at his boyfriend disbelievingly. “That isn’t fair—you saw me first—I hadn’t time to get a fair say.”

Louis just shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I was attracted to you first. Tell him, Niall.”

The Irishman rolled his eyes at his mates, “God, you two are annoying. But, Haz, Louis is right. He did see ya first and even mentioned love at first sight. I think he wins this one.”

Harry groaned and pouted. “Well, fine,” he spat. “That barely even matters. I was the one who confessed my feelings first!”

~ 8 years ago; Grade 11

Harry checked his appearance in the mirror one more time, leaning over to brush his hands thoroughly through his hair. He straightened the tie again, giving a few fake smiles to his reflection.

He took in a deep breath. “Okay, H. You're fine,” he said to himself. “It's just Louis. It's just your best friend…that you might totally be falling for. He's just your platonic date to prom because he's your best mate. You're fine. You're completely fine.”

He was not fine.

After two brilliant years of being Louis’ best friend, the pair had grown ridiculously close. They had shocked everyone, including their parents, with the bond they had built; boundaries didn't exist between them and any stranger would pinpoint them as a couple. If Louis was there, Harry wasn't far behind. They cuddled constantly, kissed each other on the cheek, and sometimes did both at the same time when they slept in the same bed. When Harry had come out to Louis, it wasn't shocking when Louis responded that he was also gay. It was an unexplainable relationship. like they were soulmates that had finally found each other.

Well, platonic soulmates, that is. When Harry had come to terms with his sexuality, he also admitted to himself that he had fallen hard for the beautiful boy that was Louis William Tomlinson. Nobody knew; well, except for one of their other mates Liam Payne. He had called Harry out on his shit after an unfortunate game of spin the bottle where Louis had to kiss his associate captain from the footy team. Harry had stormed off like the pathetic, jealous boy he was, and Liam had confronted him.

His mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts from downstairs. “Harry, love! Louis’ here!” He checked himself in the mirror once more, before snatching the white rose boutonniere off his side table.

Harry rushed down the stairs, his nerves shooting up anxiously. His mum and Jay, Louis’ mum, were already by the staircase, cameras in hand when Harry stopped at the top.

Jay halted her conversation with Anne when she looked up to find Harry, a gasp falling from her lips. “Oh, Harry, darling. You look so handsome.” Anne was now looking as well, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry continued his descent and met eyes with Louis, who visibly gulped. A beautiful, kind smile flooded Louis’ face, adoration radiating from the now-shorter lad. Harry took him in slowly. Louis’ fringe had grown longer and has been gelled up off his forehead into a clean pompadour. His eyes sparkled in the low lights of the living room, seemingly more blue than usual. Louis wore a perfectly fitting suit that hugged his tiny waist and flourished down his thick hips, showing off his amazing hourglass figure. In his small, delicate hands was a matching white rose corsage. He was perfect.

Harry approached Louis, first stopping to deliver a hug to both Anne and Jay. Once in front of his best friend, Harry breathed in the vanilla cologne Louis had sprayed and Harry blushed. This was Louis’ special cologne, that he only wore when he was trying to impress somebody.

“Wow, Haz,” Louis murmured. “You look amazing.”

Harry blushed again. “You’re one to talk, Lou.” The two laughed, getting lost in each other’s eyes again.

“Okay, boys! I want pictures,” Jay yelled happily, clapping her hands. They snapped pictures of Harry pinning the rose to Louis’ jacket and Louis sliding the corsage up Harry’s wrist. 

Louis giggled. He softly cradled Harry’s hand as he said, “Your nails look beautiful, babe.” Harry had painted them blue to match Louis’ eyes. Their mothers took a few dozen more pictures before Louis started whining, telling his mum they were going to be late if they didn’t leave soon.

Once their mums had finally stopped, they found their way to the clubhouse the prom was being held at. They met up with Niall and Liam, who had his boyfriend Zayn on his arm. The five of them spent their night socializing and dancing; it was one of the best nights of Harry's life thus far.

“Alright, everyone. We're going to slow this one down a bit for all you lovely couples,” explained the DJ. The music slowly faded into “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran as people coupled up on the dance floor. Harry watched as Zayn grabbed Liam by the waist, swaying him softly. Niall had pulled one of the girls, Barbara, with him as well.

He was just about to wander away when he collided with a body behind him. Before he could fall, arms wrapped around his waist and he instantly recognized the tanned skin. A weight fell into his left shoulder and the sweet melody of his best friend’s voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Dance with me, H.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, only allowing himself to nod in response. He was quickly spun around, meeting the Pantone colour of Louis’ eyes. Instinctively, Harry's arms snaked around Louis’ petite waist and Louis’ found their way wrapped around Harry's neck. He placed his head over Harry's heart, no doubt hearing it beat out of his chest. Harry allowed himself to drop his nose into Louis’ hair, breathing him in. They stayed like that in the perfect moment and the only thought racing through Harry's mind was _Louis Louis Louis_.

During the guitar riff, Harry pulled back. “Louis?”

“Hmm?” Louis didn't lift his head and kept his eyes closed as they swayed.

“You're so beautiful.” A smile crept up on Louis’ lips.

“Shut up, H.”

“No,” he whispered. “I mean it. You're beautiful.”

Louis just hummed. “Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Haz.” More silence followed, but an undeniable urge was bubbling in Harry’s stomach.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

Harry's voice was low as he said ever so slightly, “I think I'm falling for you.” Louis froze under Harry's grip and his eyes had snapped open. Harry's heart pounded faster for every second that Louis didn't respond.

After what felt like hours, Louis pulled out of Harry's arms, eyes cast downward. His bottom lip was bitten between his teeth nervously and Harry could see the effort Louis was putting into adverting his gaze.

“Lou? Please.” Harry hated the way his voice broke. “Say something, please.”

Louis’ breathing had picked up and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry. “I'm sorry, Haz.” And he turned and ran. He ran away from Harry, leaving a trail of broken pieces behind.

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat as a tear rolled down his cheek. He hadn't even realized the song had changed, and Liam and Zayn had witnessed the entire thing, or at least the important part. The part where Harry had laid his heart out and Louis had stepped on it.

“Oh, Harry,” Liam consoled, reaching for his shoulder. He flinched away, eyes still stuck on where Louis had just been. When Liam tried again, Harry felt himself crumble into his touch, a sob racking through his body. He was pulled to Liam’s chest, who led him out of the building and towards his car. Harry let his tears fall as he cuddled into further into Liam while Zayn rubbed his back comfortably. Niall joined eventually and just held his hand.

~

Three days had passed, and Harry hadn't left his bed. Liam helped him home after the dance, offering a brief synopsis to his mum of the events that had played out. Anne had allowed her son to miss school Monday. She wanted to push him to go Tuesday, but thoughts of ruining friendships and losing Louis had brought him to his knees at breakfast. She worriedly, but gently, helped her heartbroken son back into his bed.

Louis hadn't tried to contact him in those three days, and Harry thinks that's what hurt the most.

It was already 8:00 PM when Anne had said goodnight to Harry, failing to get him to eat any dinner again for the third night. He just stared into the blackness of his room, imagining what it would be like if the void just swallowed him up.

Much like he had been like since Saturday, he was so lost in his suffering that he didn't hear the light knock on his door or it shut close, the lock latching. Harry didn't even realize the presence in the room until after the bed facing his back dipped and a hand swiped his cheek to catch a stray tear. He flinched at the contact, and again when he turned around and was faced with his nightmare.

Even with the limited lighting of the moon creeping through the curtain, Harry could have made out his best mate’s face without hesitation. Like the breaking of a flood gate, every emotion he had felt in the past three days dissipated and had been replaced with tears. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry just threw himself into Louis’ embrace, who took him in warmly. Louis let Harry cry, whispering reassurance in his ear that he was there and he was sorry.

Once Harry had calmed down, Louis cleared his tears with his sweater paw. Louis kept his hand to cup Harry’s face, forcing the boy to look at him.

“I'm so sorry, H.”

“’s okay.” Harry cringed at how worn his voice sounded.

Louis shook his head. “It's not okay. I shouldn't have run away, leaving you stranded in the middle of the dance floor.”

“Why did you?”

Louis seemed to consider his next words carefully. “I was scared.” He laughed bitterly. “This will never make up for what I did to you, but I was afraid of what I felt for you. Ever since I met you, I knew that I was addicted to you. I was in so deep and I know that you could have broken me completely so easily. In the end, it was me who fucked up and did that to you instead.”

Harry reached over to brush away Louis’ tears that had fallen. “You should have told me. We're best friends, Lou.”

“I know.” Louis’ head hung in disappointment. “I really am so sorry, H. I should have known how stupid I was being instead of running. I ruined it and didn't even get to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Louis looked up and green met blue. The silence was thick. “Tell you that I think I'm falling for you too, Haz.” Without a second thought, Harry closed the distance between them to meet Louis’ lips.

It was everything that he expected and more. It was slow, warm, sweet, and everything that was Louis. The kiss was short-lived, but enough to make up for the past three days. When the two pulled away, their smiles reflected one another’s. Giggles erupted from Harry and Louis wasn't far behind him.

They eventually shifted so Harry's head was on Louis’ chest, allowing Harry to listen to his heartbeat. Louis broke the silence, “Nice sweater, H.” It then registered that Harry had been wearing the sweater Louis had given to him after one of his footy matches a couple of months ago.

“’m gonna have to steal a new one soon. This doesn't smell like you anymore.”

“Of course, sunshine.” He pulled Harry closer. “Does this mean I haven't completely fucked up my chances then?”

Harry shook his head. “You could never, Lou.” A beat of silence. “Just do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“No more running?”

“No more running,” reassured Louis. Harry fell asleep like that, just listening to the rhythm of Louis' heart.

~End of Flashback

Louis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Okay. Maybe that's important but you didn't act much after that, H. Also, I totally reciprocated my feelings very fast.”

“Lou, it took three days and we had to suffer those three days with a heartbroken Harry,” Liam argued, an annoyed expression on his face. “Harry is so whiny.”

“Hey. I resent that.” Harry's attention was taken from Louis to stare down Liam. “I was a heartbroken 17-year-old boy. Cut me some slack.”

“Like we didn't know it would work out in the end,” stated Zayn. He was swirling the beer in his glass around distractedly.

Niall snorted. “It was actually kind of weird it took you two so long to make it exclusive.”

“It was a month, Niall.”

Zayn muttered, “Yeah, a month too long.”

“And guess what, Haz,” Louis chuckled. “I was the first to ask you out.”

~8 Years Ago; Still Grade 11

The past month had been pure bliss for Louis; although, his relationship with Harry really hadn't changed much. The only addition they had made was some not-so-platonic kissing, not that Louis was complaining. Sometimes he just felt like something was missing—most specifically, a label. 

“So, like, why don't you just ask him to be your boyfriend?” Zayn was on the bench next to Louis, lacing up his cleats.

Louis groaned, “That's not how it works?” Zayn raised one of his eyebrows at his team captain. “Don't give me that look! Harry is special! I have to show him just how important he is to me. You know, do something to show my commitment.”

“Give him your jersey,” Zayn shrugged nonchalantly. “That's one of the most important parts of you. Plus, it will show the whole school you’re his.”

Louis's eyes widened at the idea—that could just work. Harry was at every one of Louis’ games, even before they were involved. The championship game was in a week, which would be the perfect time to give it to him.

“Alright, Z, how do I execute it?”

Zayn looked at Louis disinterestedly. “Just give it to him?”

“Ugh,” Louis groaned again. “I'll do it on my own.” Louis finished putting on his kit and headed to the pitch with ideas swirling through his head.

It was five days later, now Thursday, two days before the big game, and Louis was in his kitchen attempting to make dinner for his soon-to-be boyfriend. The noodles were boiling, the meatballs were cooking, and the garlic bread was in the oven. He fiddled around in the kitchen before setting the dining table. Just as he was straightening the bouquet of white roses on the table, the doorbell rang, startling him. 

He skipped to the door, stripping the apron from around his waist and tossing it onto the couch. Louis fixed his fringe and unlocked the door to a beautiful sight—a smiling Harry.

“Hi, love,” Louis beamed. “You look stunning.” He really did look stunning. However, now that Louis was thinking about it, he cannot remember a time when Harry didn't look stunning. Stretched over the broad shoulders that Harry had grown into over last summer holiday, was a white V neck with a navy blazer thrown over it; the sleeves of the blazer were pushed up to his elbows. A paper aeroplane pendant hung from around his neck, and Louis recognized it as a gift he had given Harry last Christmas. Harry’s soft, beautiful curls framed the sharp jawline that had also developed last summer holiday. And as usual, the beautiful dimples on Harry's cheeks were present.

Harry blushed, “Thank you, Lou. So do you.”

“Come in.” Louis’ stepped aside to let Harry in. “How was your day?”

“It was quite good,” Harry said, untying his shoes to leave at the door. “I mean, Mr Leslie was kind of a dick in English for giving us a pop quiz, but I think I did okay. How was practice?”

“Good, good. It was tough, but I think we've got a chance at winning this thing.” Louis grabbed onto Harry's hand, pulling him into the dining room. He pulled out Harry's chair, helping him down into it.

“Well, obviously you do, Lou. You’re the team captain. You lads are unstoppable.”

Louis blushed but just nodded in response. “Oh, hush you. Get comfortable, love. There's something I want to talk to you about.”

“Well, fuck,” the curly-headed boy laughed. “That's not a scary sentence at all.”

Louis giggled, “It's not supposed to be, I promise.” He reached forward with both hands, taking Harry's larger ones into his lap. Louis fiddled with one of the several rings adorned on his hand, letting himself think about his words. “God, H. I really don't know how to say this perfectly, even though I've been planning it for about a month. This also kind of sucks because that's what you deserve, a perfect delivery. So, I guess, I'll just go for it.”

“Oh, Lou, everything you do is perfect.” Louis looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Harry was smiling softly, and it gave Louis the confidence he needed.

Louis continued, “Harry, we met almost a whole three years ago. And those three years have been the best of my life, H. I remember when I first saw you across the schoolyard; you were standing alone with your luscious curls and boyish charm, and I knew I just needed you in my life.”

“Aw, Lou,” Harry's eyes were glistening. Just as Louis was about to continue, his phone rang from the living room.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered. “Just hold on a second.” Louis ran to the living room, retrieving his phone from the couch. He seriously considered declining the call without looking at who was ringing but decided against it when he saw it was his mum. He rolled his eyes, but figured it might be an emergency, so with urgency, he answered.

“Yes?”

His mum laughed on the other line, “Well, hello to you too, my darling boy.”

“Mum,” Louis whined. “What do you need? I’m kinda in the middle of something here? Harry’s here.”

“Oh, god,” Jay snickered, “I’m so sorry. It completely slipped my mind. Don’t want to withhold you from asking your boy to officially be your boy.”

“Mum!”

Jay laughed again, this time louder, “Alright, alright. This won’t take long, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that I decided to pick up the later shift for tonight, and your sisters are staying at their dad’s tonight. I’m considering just heading over to Dan’s after work since he’s a bit closer. That will give you and Harry some alone time too.”

“Sounds great, actually,” Louis smiled through the phone. “Thanks, mum.”

“Of course, darling. Just remember to be safe and use protection.”

Heat rose to Louis’ cheeks. “Mum! There will be none of that, god!”

“Oh hush now, son. I know how teenagers are,” she chuckled. “You’ve forgotten I was one before. How do you think you came along?”

“Ew, mum, please,” Louis begged, bringing his hand over his face. “Just stop talking. I don’t need to think about that right now.”

“Louis, it’s only natural. You’re going to have sex. And if you do, even if it is with Harry, I just prefer you to be safe about it.”

Louis groaned, “I know, mum, but we’re not going to have sex. Please, just stop. Is that all?”

“Yes, darling, that’s all I wanted to tell you. I’ll let you get back to your boy now.”

“Thank you—”

“But, Boo Bear, remember. No means no.”

“I know, mum. I’m going to hang up on you, now.”

“Condoms are in the bedside drawer—”

Louis guffawed before quickly hitting the “End Call” button, staring down at the screen incredulously. Talking about sex with his mum was not how he wanted this evening to start. Louis took a breath, tossing his phone back onto the couch before psyching himself back up. It seemed whatever confidence he had grown previously has dissipated again. He leaned his head back, taking in one last deep breath before making his way back to the dining room, where Harry was still seated.

Harry was admiring the white roses in the centre of the table sweetly, and Louis took a second to capture the moment in his memory; Harry looked gorgeous. He cleared his throat, interrupting Harry’s thoughts and garnishing his attention again.

“Sorry about that, it was me mum,” Louis laughed, taking the seat next to Harry again. He promptly placed Harry’s hands back into his own, smiling sweetly. “Back to what we were talking about. As I was saying, Harry, I have enjoyed having you so dearly in my life as my best friend for three years. I don’t think any of us expected our friendship to soar so brilliantly, and I definitely don’t think any of us expected for us to fall so hard for each other, but we did.”

“Yes, we did,” Harry nodded, grinning. His dimples were popped out again.

“You see, Haz, I realized something about a week ago. This something was nagging at me and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but it soon dawned on me that what our relationship has turned into wasn’t enough for me.”

Harry’s eye widened and it took a split second for his grin to turn into a frown. “Wait, what?”

Louis could feel Harry’s hands tense his own, so he quickly recovered, “No! No, not like that. I love what we’re doing now. I love that we’re kissing and cuddling more than usual, acting like more than friends. Those were the wrong words.”

“So, you still have feelings for me?”

“Yes,” Louis exclaimed and noticed Harry visibly relax again. “I’m sorry, wrong choice of words. What I meant by nagging feeling was, I feel like something is missing. And after talking it over with Zayn, I figured out what it was.” Harry was now blushing, his eyes wide with excitement, as if he knew what was coming.

Afraid he’d back out, Louis’ attention was captured by Harry’s rings, as he began to play with them again. “Harry, I want to ask you something very important. This means a lot to me, and I know it means just as much to you. So, I’m just gonna do it.” He looked to meet Harry’s forest eyes. “Harry, would you be—”

“Wait, Louis,” Harry stopped, eyes adverting to something behind Louis. “Sorry to interrupt, but do you smell something burning?”

Louis’ eyes widened, and he suddenly dropped Harry’s hands before jumping up to sprint into the kitchen. Dark, black smoke billowed into the oven when Louis quickly ripped the door open, reaching into the oven to remove the charred garlic bread. He yelped when the hot pan seared his skin, dropping it with a loud clatter.

He felt hands grab his waist softly, guiding him away from the oven and towards the sink. “Come on, Lou, I’ll handle it. Run your hand under cold water.” Harry proceeded to pick up an oven mitten before reaching for the pan that had unceremoniously fallen to the floor. After shutting the cooker off, along with the stovetop where a pot of overcooked noodles was boiling, Harry popped open the kitchen window and fanned the smoke until it was mostly clear.

Louis leaned against the counter, burnt hand under the running tap while his head rested on his other hand. This had been a monumental fuck-up; it was not at all how Louis expected this night to go, and he figured this might be the universe’s way of telling him to stop. He breathed out a heavy sign, exasperated with how easily his night had turned to shit.

“Sunflower,” Harry spoke tentatively. One of his massive hands rested on Louis’ back while the other leaned over to grip Louis’ wrist. “Lemme see it, baby. Please.” Louis gave in, lifting his head to meet Harry’s eyes. He was met with a sincere smile, and Louis couldn’t help but smile back at him. The boy’s green eyes drifted to his counterpart’s hand, allowing himself to check out the inflamed skin. “Does your mum have any burn cream?”

“I’m sure she does. Follow me.”

After the two boys had found the burn cream and had promptly wrapped Louis’ hand, the shorter lad collapsed to the bathroom floor, letting out another loud sigh. Harry found the space beside him, bending his neck awkwardly to fit onto Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Haz,” Louis apologized. “This isn’t how I expected this night to go at all. I had so many great plans.”

Harry smiled, “Oh, baby, it’s okay. Everything has been fine.”

“Has it though? I mean, it’s been complete shit, H!” Blood rushed to Louis’ face as his rate of speech picked up. “I was going to make you this amazing dinner and tell you all about how amazing you are. Then I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend by giving you my jersey for Saturday’s game because it means so much to me and so do you—”

“Lou.”

“--but then my mom had to call and interrupt my stupid question. Then she made me flustered and lose all confidence because she started talking about how she thinks we were going to have sex, even though I don’t think we’re ready because I want to make that especially special for you—”

“Lou, baby.”

“And then when I finally got back to asking you this _very_ important question, the stupid garlic bread just _had_ to go and burn and—”

“Louis! Stop!” And Louis did. He allowed himself to catch his breath as he found the forest green eyes of the boy he couldn’t get enough of. Amusement was sparkling in Harry’s eyes, a small smile making its way to Harry’s beautiful, pink lips. “You were going to ask me to wear your jersey for your championship game on Saturday?”

Louis gulped, “Yeah. I want everyone to know your mine and I’m yours?”

“Is that a question?”

“No,” Louis shouted, eyes bugging.

“So,” Harry blushed. “You want to be mine? Like as in be my boyfriend?” It was Louis’ turn to blush, but he nodded regardless. “Ask me.”

“Of course. Just give me a mo?” Louis scurried from the floor and down the hall to his bedroom, where his prized away-jersey was wrapped perfectly in a box. He quickly found his way back to the bathroom, where Harry was still on the floor, waiting patiently. Louis resumed his position next to Harry, setting the box in his lap while he took Harry’s hand.

“Harry, my sunshine—my baby. When I met you three years ago, I knew I wanted you in my life. It’s been three years and I still know I wouldn’t be able to live my life without you. You are perfection incarnated. You are an angel and my sunshine. And while I know I would feel honoured just to be by your side as your friend for the rest of my life, I would rather be by your side as your boyfriend.” While Louis was avoiding Harry’s eyes during this speech, he felt the need to look up. He was shocked to find tears welling in the boy’s eyes, a soft smile adorned on his lips. “That’s why I’m asking you, Harry Edward Styles, if you would please do me the greatest honour and be my boyfriend.” Louis handed over the box on his lap, leaving Harry to slowly unwrap the box, revealing the white jersey inside. 

Harry’s hands gripped the material, pulling it up to his face and taking in a deep breath. A look of contentment washed over Harry before he looked over to the beautiful boy that was Louis Tomlinson. 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry sighed happily. “Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Harry closed the space between them, resting his lips on Louis’ like he had done it a million times before. The boys lost themselves in the moment, but neither cared really. Finally, when they pulled away, Harry pulled the jersey back up to his face to snuggle it, “I can’t wait to show everyone I’m yours on Saturday.”

“Neither can I, sun.”

Two days later, when Louis scored the winning goal to win the championship, his eyes immediately found Harry, clad in his jersey, screaming his name. If one thing was for sure, everyone knew he was Harry’s.

~End of Flashback

Harry smiled, clearly remembering the fiasco that was the best day of his life. As much as he wanted to one-up his boyfriend, his hands were tied in this situation. He giggled, “Yeah, you definitely did ask me out first.”

“Wait,” Louis chuckled. “You’re giving in? This is your birthday, not mine.”

Harry shook his head, “Oh, no, I’m definitely not giving in. I was just letting you off easy for that burnt hand you suffered from.”

“I still can’t believe you grabbed a hot pan, Tommo,” Niall chortled. “Like how much of an idiot can ya be?”

Before Louis could fight back, Harry was touching his knee, staring lovingly at his boyfriend, “He’s no idiot. Love just makes people stupid sometimes.”

“Aw, Harreh,” Louis cooed, pinching his love’s cheek, “thank you so much even though I’m pretty sure you just called me stupid.” The other three boys laughed, admiring the love the two men shared. As much shit as Niall, Liam, and, especially, Zayn gave the pair, they were witnessing the love between soulmates. 

Zayn decided to play along. “Speaking of love, who said those big three words first?”

Louis’ eye sparkled but, once again, it was Harry who responded first. “Well, as it so happens, Louis, I said I love you first.”

~7 Years Ago; Grade 12

The snow outside the Tomlinson’s living room window was cascading gently, leaving a blanket of white to cover the ground. Louis was cuddled into the corner of the couch with a blanket, his Yorkshire tea warming up his cold hands. He was watching his boyfriend, whose hair was currently being littered with bows and clips at the hands of Phoebe and Daisy; Louis’ eyes sparkled brightly. 

“You make it so obvious, love.” Louis jumped at the sudden intrusion of his mum’s whisper in his ear before he looked over his shoulder to offer her a smile.

Louis shrugged casually, “Didn’t realize that was a bad thing.”

“Oh, it’s definitely not a bad thing, dear,” Jay smiled. “I’m just wondering when you plan on telling him.”

“Telling him what?”

“Well, that you love him, dear.”

Louis wanted to pretend to be shocked, but honestly, he figured he had felt this way since he met him three years ago. Louis figured he always was meant to be in love with Harry, so hearing his mum saying so didn’t elicit a response. He, however, hadn’t told Harry yet, afraid of Harry’s response.

He took in a deep breath before whispering, “I’m not going to.”

Jay furrowed her eyebrows, moving to sit next to her son on the couch. “What do you mean, boobear? Why wouldn’t you want to tell him?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell him, mum. I’m just afraid he wouldn’t say it back.” 

Jay chuckled lowly, shaking her head incredulously at her son’s stupidity. “Oh, honey. For as much time you spend staring at the boy, you clearly aren’t paying enough attention to him. That boy looks at you like you hung the moon and painted the stars. He’ll say it back.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” he grovels. He takes a sip of his tea slowly, allowing his gaze to fall back to the boy he loved. He was currently tickling Daisy, who was squealing in delight. A smile graced Louis’ lips, and he only dreamed of saying those three words to Harry in this very moment.

Later in the evening, after Jay had put the girls to bed and had headed up herself, Harry was nestled into Louis’ chest on the floor. The fire was roaring in the fireplace, Bing Crosby’s “White Christmas” was playing quietly from the turntable, and the snow outside had yet to lighten up. It was Louis’ ideal birthday.

“Thanks for coming over today, Haz.”

Harry smiled up at his boyfriend, “Did you have a good birthday, sunshine?” Louis tightened his grip around Harry before planting a kiss in his curls.

“The very best, H. You make everything perfect.” Harry preened at the attention, giggling, and his heart thumped heavily in his chest. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere but here, in Louis’ arms, listening to him harmonize with the music.

The past six months had been the best of Harry’s life. Being in a relationship with Louis was more than he could’ve ever imagined. While most people saw Louis as loud, boisterous, and outspoken, Harry got to see a completely other side. Harry had gotten to know Louis for who he really was over the past three years as friends, as someone who was kind, selfless, and even a bit self-conscious. However, there were new pieces of Louis that Harry now got to experience as his boyfriend. Before, Louis was kind and would always offer Harry the other half of his cookie at lunch. Now, Louis would bring home small gifts that he found that reminded him of Harry. Before, Louis was selfless and would give up his Saturday evenings with his team to watch romcoms with Harry when he as having a bad day. Now, Louis would make sure Harry always felt loved through affection and expected nothing in return. Before, Louis would sometimes comment on his fear of not getting into university or passing his A-Levels. Now, Louis would fold in on himself and fall into a deep space in his mind, worrying he wasn’t giving Harry everything he had. And Harry would have to reassure him because Louis was never anything but the perfect boyfriend. 

And it was in this moment, where the fire was illuminating Louis’ sharp jaw and his ocean eyes were twinkling in the Christmas lights, that Harry knew he was in love with Louis. So truly, madly, deeply in love with Louis William Tomlinson.

“I love you.”

Harry watched Louis’ eyes widen but brighten exponentially. Blue met green and the world just stopped for that moment. 

“Can you say it again?”

Harry smiled brightly. “I love you, Louis William Tomlinson.”

“And I love you, too, Harry Edward Styles, more than you’ll ever know.” Harry turned in Louis’ arms, straddling his boyfriend’s lap to land a soft kiss on his lips. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, simply enjoying each other’s company. Every now and again, one of the two would pull away to tell each other “I love you.” 

When they moved to Louis’ bed and snuggled in close, Louis placed a warm kiss on Harry’s bare back. Once Louis heard Harry’s breathing even out, he took the chance to admire the beautiful boy that he loved, and that loved him back.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles. I can’t wait to marry you one day and spend the rest of my life with you.” He allowed Harry’s soft breathing to lull him to sleep.

~End of Flashback

“Technically I let you have that one, Hazza,” Louis pointed out, taking one of the stray fries from his plate. “I wanted you to say it first to make sure that’s actually how you felt.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, but shrugged, “Oh, sure you did. Keep telling yourself that, sunshine. You’re just mad that you lost and I was the last one have a big first.” The taller lad rearranged himself to face the table again, reaching for the spoon in his birthday sundae. He took a few bites, moaning at how good the brownie tasted. “Damn, Niall, you lads are really shelling out for the delicious desserts.”

Instead of getting a witty response from his Irish friend, all he was received was an, “Uh, mate?” Harry looked up with a hum, a piece of brownie left on the corner of his mouth. Harry allowed his eyes to follow where Niall was directing him, only to drop his spoon with a clatter at the sight before him.

Louis, in all his beautiful glory, was down on one knee, looking up at Harry hopefully. A smile was gracing his perfect, pink lips and his eyes were sparkling in the low pub lighting. Louis laughed lightly, “I proposed to you first.”

“Wait, what?!”

“This isn’t really I was planning on doing this but,” Louis began, “there is no better time than the present, I suppose.” Harry stood from his chair, maintaining eye contact with the man on his knee. “When I first asked you to be my boyfriend, I told you that the second I met you I knew I needed you to be in my life. I also told you that you were perfection incarnated, and, even though I’ve spent the past eight years getting to know your quirks and failures, I still believe that’s true.” By now, the entire bar was watching them. “I don’t know what you see in me, H. I’m loud and I tend to make inappropriate comments at the worst times. I never clean up after myself, I forget to close cupboard doors, and I leave clothes in the dryer overnight. I eat your leftovers, even when you tell me not to touch them. It’s funny, because despite the differences we may share, or how much you nag me on healthy eating, or how often I tend to fuck the presentation up, we’re the perfect couple. Arguments are few and far between, and never once have I doubted that I would spend the rest of my life next to you. Against all odds, you love me. You show me more love than I think I deserve, and I will never be able to repay you for everything you do for me. I’d like to try though if you’ll have me. There is no one else in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with, or raise kids with, or grow old with. I’ve always known that. So, H,” Louis stopped, pulling out a small velvet box. “Will you marry me?”

You see, Harry had started wearing rings in Year 10, around the time he began to paint his nails. He had to have owned well over a hundred rings by now, wearing them for different occasions or depending on his mood. However, Harry had never seen a ring so beautiful. It was large and elegant, a stunning sunstone was sat in the middle, surrounded by blooming platinum and diamonds. It drew a gasp from Harry’s lips.

Tears welled up in his ducts, glistening over the bright green irises. His mind was blank for everything except one word: “Yes!” The bar cheered, glasses being raised and hands being clapped. Louis’ smile was massive as he stood. He quickly removed the “PEACE” ring from Harry’s ring finger, slipping on the engagement ring. Once it was settled, Harry reached over in excitement, still stunned from the proposal. He took Louis’ perfectly chiselled face between his hands, his new ring gleaming in the light, pressing his lips to Louis’ in a deep kiss.


	2. "I Do"

“Oh, Lou,” Lottie sighed, a soft grin present on her glossed lips. She approached her older brother, coming forward to straighten his black bowtie. Louis noticed the wetness build in the corner of her eyes and felt the same pressure building in his. 

His sister continued to fiddle with his suit, clearing away lint or adjusting the forest green pocket square to where it sat perfectly. Louis chuckled tearfully, reaching over to wipe one that fell down her cheek, knowing how mad she would be if it ruined her make up. “You need to stop crying, sis. Your mascara will run. You’re just giving me away at me wedding.”

“Oh, pish-posh,” she retorted, dabbing at Louis’ cheeks in response. “The tears are for Harry, love. Poor bastard’s gotta marry you, for Heaven’s sake.” A comfortable silence surrounded the siblings again, and Louis almost wanted to leave the obvious unsaid. However, biting his tongue had never been his strong suit. 

“I wish mum were here,” he conceded, eyes cast to take interest in his shoes. “She would’ve loved today. She always loved H so much. I just wish I would’ve proposed earlier so she could’ve been here.” While Louis attempted to hold back his tears, he couldn’t help but let a couple slip through the cracks.

Lottie jumped forward to pull her older brother in, offering a comforting squeeze to him. “Oh, Lou, I know. She is here, though, in our hearts. In your heart. In Harry’s heart. She’s here.”

The Doncaster boy nodded, knowing that Lottie spoke the truth, and while it killed Louis that he would never get his mother-son dance at his wedding, he knew that she was here with him. Louis held tight to his sister a few minutes longer before a knock was placed upon the door. The siblings pulled away to find the brunet hair of Niall peaking through the door, a wide smile on his face.

“You ready, Tommo? It’s time to get you out there.”

Louis laughed, taking in another deep breath before nodding and smoothing over the non-existent creases of his suit. He turned towards the mirror once more, looking over himself to adjust his hair again. It felt like prom all over again, but this time he wasn’t going to run away when faced with big emotions. Lottie took his elbow, escorting him out of the dressing room and through the halls. He stopped short of the Great Hall at Syon Park, looking among the family and friends that sat inside. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was fifteen, and it scared him that it was finally here.

Lost in thought, Louis jumped when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He relaxed instantly when he saw it was just Liam, who had a massive smile on his face. Liam pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering congratulations in his ear.

“Don’t congratulate me yet, Payno. I haven’t gotten married yet,” Louis joked, patting Liam’s back in return. He pulled away, his hands resting on Liam’s shoulders. “Can you believe it’s really here?”

Liam laughed heartily, “Lou, we’ve all been waiting for this moment for close to 10 years now. I can’t believe that it didn’t happen sooner.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Louis was beaming. “Maybe in another life, I’ll try to speed it up a bit.”

Liam nodded but it was Zayn who butted in, “I sure hope so. Either that or I better not be your friend in another life. I don’t think I could handle the pining again.”

It was Niall who rolled his eyes before throwing an arm over Zayn’s shoulder, “Will you shut it, Z? You were barely had to endure any of the pining; maybe like four months of it. It was Li and me who had to put up with it for nearly _two years_.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Louis offered. “Maybe you could’ve tried harder to play matchmaker if it was such a problem.”

“I fucking tried for two years mate!” Niall threw his hands into the air. “I don’t know how I could’ve been more fucking obvious!”

“Boys,” Lottie yelled, pushing herself into the circle of men. “As much as I would love to stand here and argue how much of an idiot my brother was, we have a wedding to get on with, if you will?” She shooed Liam and Zayn away to go check on Harry, who was still in his dressing room. Niall laughed, hugging Louis one more time before stepping back to stand next to Harry’s sister, Gemma. 

His stepdad, Dan, walked up to Louis’ side, Doris and Ernest on either side of him. Louis squatted down to his siblings’ level, giving each of kiss on the cheek before asking, “Are you two ready to do some very special jobs?”

“Yeah, Achoo,” Ernie shouted around the fingers in his mouth. He began to giggle when Louis tickled his tummy, squealing happily. Louis looked over to Doris to confirm her excitement.

Her Tomlinson-blue eyes were wide and bright, sparkling in the natural light coming in from the ceiling. “Achoo, you marry Hazzy?”

“I am marrying Harry, bug. You’re going to be our flower girl and lay the pretty flowers in your basket down the little carpet we’re walking down.”

“Okay, Achoo.” Louis chuckled, leaning to press a kiss to her little cheek. 

He stood back up, hugging Dan in the process as Dan proclaimed, “I am so proud of you. Your mum would be so proud of you, Lou. I just know it.”

Lottie was soon by his side. “Ready to get married, big brother?”

“I am,” he answered honestly, a content grin on his face. Lottie offered her elbow out to him, which he took gratefully before the door to the hall was open. The display was wonderful, white roses everywhere. The pianist at the front of the hall began to play “Kiss Me” as the guests turned in their seats, all eyes on Louis.

He was led down the aisle by his sister slowly, eyes set at the officiant at the end where he would marry the love of his life. When he finally made it to the end of the aisle, Lottie kissed his cheeks, whisper “good luck” in his ear before taking a seat beside their grandparents and father. Louis watched as the Best Man and Maid of Honour made their descent towards the front. Niall escorted a beautiful Gemma, seemingly cracking jokes that led to natural laughs—those pictures were going to be amazing. Once Gemma and Niall had parted to either side of the alter, Liam and Zayn started down the aisle, clinging to each other in the way only a couple would during a wedding. Liam took his spot next to Niall, who shook hands proudly, while Zayn stood next to Gemma. The last pair to make their way down the aisle was Daisy and Phoebe, who looked beautiful and Louis hoped his mum was watching at this moment. 

After an adorable scene of Dan walking the younger twins down the aisle, trying to keep them on track, the room went quiet with anticipation. A piano instrumental of Elton John’s “Your Song” began to play as the double doors opened revealing the most beautiful sight Louis had yet to see; Louis’ breath hitched. There, in a matching suit to his own, was his groom, Harry.

Harry’s hair was recently cut, long hair gelled back on top. His red lips were stretched into a smile, white teeth bright. His dimples were popping out on both cheeks as he caught sight of Louis down the aisle. While Harry had aged since the first time they had met, the one thing that never changed was his eyes, and Louis was happy about that. 

Anne led her son down the aisle, kissing his cheek when she handed him over to Louis, who took Harry’s massive hands in his own. Before she sat down, she leaned over to Louis to press a kiss to his cheek as well. Both men had cheek-hurting smiles, unable to put any other expression on their faces. Louis found himself getting lost in Harry’s emerald eyes, as he always did. 

The officiant began to speak, giving a magnificent speech about true love, and specifically, the love shared between Harry and Louis. After a few minutes, he offered the floor to Harry to give his vows.

Harry pulled his vows from his suit pocket, unfolding it and looking into Louis’ crystal eyes. “Louis,” he began, “I love you. I think that can easily be said without hesitation, and I also believe that anyone who has ever known us knows that to be true. When I was fifteen, I moved to Doncaster with my mum and sister, leaving behind the only place and people I had ever known. I remember waking up that first morning of school, terrified that I would make no friends and find no place in a new school. It was within minutes of stepping into that courtyard that I was proven wrong. You approached me with the most beautiful eyes and most kind smiling; and as if you read my mind, you offered me friendship. At that moment, I knew you were it for me. Even if we never got to this part of our lives, you had automatically ruined every other person for me, because no one would ever live up to you. Luckily, for me and you, and everyone else in this room, we managed to get it together and get to this part of our lives. I never truly knew what love was or what it could do for you, but I quickly learned that it was one of the most beautiful things to exist.

“Love is something to cherish. If you have true love, you feel comfortable in every aspect of your life. No matter how uncomfortable, awkward, or scary a moment is, with love, suddenly fighting a hurricane feels like fighting the rain. Love is being defenceless, letting your guard down. It’s a healing to old scars and new pains. Love is giving up everything for that one person, and, Lou, I would. I would give up everything if you asked me to.

“And as I stand here today, Louis Tomlinson, for your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart. And I promise, when you’re lonely or you forget who you are, I’ll be here to guide you back. Nevermore will I miss half of me because we’ll be together, whole again. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life by your side, and you by mine.”

The taller man heard coos throughout the hall, and he was sure he heard the sniffles of his mother as well. However, all he could focus on was the pure happiness radiating from the man in front of him. The officiant spoke to Louis to offer him to speak his vows. 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis chuckled, causing a similar sound to flitter through the guests. “I forgot this wasn’t just you being your poetic, sappy self again.” Louis reached for his vows, wiping his eyes quickly before starting. “Harry Edward Styles. I read that name on the top of your schedule when we first met. Your first word to me was “Oops” and I stupidly muttered a “Hi” because I was so shocked by your beauty. When I saw you from across the courtyard, I asked Niall if that was what true love felt like. He told me I should probably become your mate first before I decided to declare me love for you—I suppose he might’ve been right. Yet, somehow, I still doubt that he was. Either way, that moment led me to right here, in front of you, as your soon-to-be husband.

“Growing up, me mum had not had the best luck with men in the past. I used to people leaving or falling out of love, so thinking it was real was always something I struggled with. I promised meself I would never speak of it to her unless I was sure, as I didn’t want to get me mum’s hopes up. I figured she had already had enough disappointment in her life.” Louis paused, choking on the words he was going to speak next.

“That day I met you, I went home after school and told her about you.” Harry gasped, as for the last eight years that Harry knew Louis, he had never heard this story before. “I told her I thought I had met my soulmate. As time went on, I became even more positive about it. And our relationship has never been perfect. You are not perfect, and I’m far from it. However, we work perfectly together. I know mum saw that, and I know that she’s watching this moment gloating about how her son found his perfect match.

“I always wanted a home. And in you, Harry Edward Styles, I found it. You make this feel like home. I only hope I can do the same for you.” Louis watched as a tear glided down Harry’s flushed cheeks, so he made a crack at him. “Oh my God, are you crying?”

The fact of the matter was, Louis was crying too.

“Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?”

“I do.” Harry took the ring from Ernest, sliding it onto Louis’ finger.

“And do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedding husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?”

“I do.” Louis slid the band onto Harry’s left hand.

The officiant grinned. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Louis, you may now kiss your groom.” And Louis didn’t have to be told twice. The crowd stood and cheered as Louis pulled Harry in deeply, letting out a gasp when he was dipped by the taller man. Soon enough, the two were giggling into the kiss, Harry pulling Louis back up to rest his forehead against his husband’s.

“Hey,” Harry whispered. “Guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I said ‘I do’ first.”

Louis barked out a laugh, his head rolling back and his eyes shutting tightly. He shook his head disbelievingly at his husband. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you did.” He leaned in again to kiss his husband senseless, looking forward to the rest of their firsts together.

If you liked this, please feel free to reblog on [tumblr](https://givemelarrylikeher.tumblr.com/post/621913990687244289/i-loved-you-first-winterschild-one-direction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a quick little epilogue to this story. I was originally going to add it in, but then I didn't, but then I decided to. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, stay safe, wash your hands, and treat people with kindness.
> 
> ~winterschild

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it wasn't anything too long but I definitely had fun writing it.
> 
> Credit for original tweet/idea is to @incorrectLarry on Twitter--funny shit so go check them out! I've had some amazing laughs from that profile, and you probably will too.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Thank you for everything! Stay safe, wash your hands, and treat people with kindness!
> 
> ~winterschild


End file.
